Heart
Heart Source 'is the thirteenth episode of the third season of ''Glee and will be the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode, and is written by Ali Adler. Source This episode will air on February 14th, 2012. Source Plot Spoilers/Rumors Samuel's Character *His character will debut in this episode and begins filming on January 16th. Source *His role will tie into a lot of preexisting storylines. Source *He will be singing at least one song. Source McKinley High School *Love is in the air at McKinley high school. Source *"Amor" (Love) is written on the board. Source Brittany and Santana *Possible Brittana scene in the hallway Source *A Brittana kiss will happen, however, it is unknown whether it will happen in this episode or a future episode Soruce Artie/Sugar/Unknown character love triangle *Artie will continue to pursue Sugar but may have to battle for her against someone else. Source Hiram and Leroy Berry *Rachel's two gay dads are finally revealed in this episode.Source 1 Source 2 *They will sing at least a song. Source Blaine *Blaine won't be in the Valentine's day episode. Source 1 Source 2 Scenes *Chord Overstreet and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Dianna Agron and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Damian McGinty has a scene . Source *Lea Michele has a fun, "top secret" scene. Source *Iqbal Theba filmed a scene with Naya Rivera and Heather Morris . Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have a scene. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmed a number. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have another scene at The Choir Room . Source 1 Source 2 Music *Damian McGinty got to sing one of his favorite songs for this episode. His solo was filmed at 20/01/12. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber Riley recorded one of the biggest diva songs ever. Source *Mathew Morrison has a song. Source *Kevin McHale has a song. Source 1 Source 2 *Amber Riley recorded another song. Source *Jenna Ushkoitz recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 *Harry recorded a song. Apparently, Jenna and Harry are doing a duet. Source *Samuel Larsen's character has a song. Source Songs *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Rory. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Will. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Leroy and Hiram Berry. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Artie. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Tina and Mike. Source 1 Source 2 *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Unnamed Samuel Larsen Character. Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as TBA'. 'Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry or Leroy Berry . Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry or Hiram Berry . Source Pictures AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg_large.jpeg 2159786354.jpg GLEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_lxyk97pog21r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Set AjaXAklCMAAPI7B.jpg|Brittana AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg|Rachel's dads Ajkxl6mCIAA-Oot.jpg|The ring means something? tumblr_ly3m608JSj1qgcxqho5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no1_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no2_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no6_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no7_250.jpg Vanessalove.png|I think this is V-day episode I hope :) Chordy-and-Kevin.png Hemo.png article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677_233x188.jpg|RING!!!!!!!!!! article-0-1160F5AB000005DC-18_468x770.jpg Admin Warning Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes